Dimension Hole of the Forbidden Forest
by PerdidoKitsune
Summary: Harry is sarcastic, a hidden slytherin, and a true marauder who after the war starts thinking on his walk in the forbidden forest when he falls and comes out, in the past?
1. The Beginning and the End

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This disclaimer from now on will be put on the bottom so you can enjoy the chapters. This is rated for **mature** audiences.

**Yaoi warning which means male/male (m/m) sex read at your own risk. Will include explicit sex scenes further in these will be labeled if you wish skip.**

Harry James Potter AKA The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-You-Know-Who-Twice (such a stupid name) was currently to be found walking around the Forbidden Forest. Normally the forest would be banned to all students but the young Master Potter was no normal student. After all it could be said that the Forbidden Forest had a special value to him, especially with such strong emotional ties in place. Not many had their own death **and** resurrection in the forest. How many people do you know can say that really happened to them, truthfully?

So it was here that he came to finally think or more importantly to finally _avoid_ those that call themselves his _friends_. To him it's honestly disgusting the way that they are all acting.

I should have just let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin like it wanted to, but **noooo** I just had to be completely stubborn and defy it. Honestly, you'd think I'd learn.

Reality changed for everyone once the war ended. Most especially when true loyalties were revealed. The extreme of such surprises was in fact dark wizards enemy # 1 Ronald Weasley. He was, in actuality, a death eater since the end of third year. Stupid Pettigrew. Stupid Scabbers. Can you even believe him? After every nasty thing done and said about the Slytherins and their families, by that specific Weasel himself, and all because they had death eaters in the family. Really, how hypocritical can someone be?

I can not even begin to imagine what kind of trauma this did to his family, especially poor Molly. I'm almost positive that the twins would make him regret it if they could. If they were allowed I'm positive little Ronnie-kins would feel the wrath of the Weasley twins in his lonely cell in Azkaban. There was a reason why they were considered the bane of existence to the Hogwarts staff since the Marauders.

Just as surprising as the Weasel being a death eater, the true shock(in all honestly it really should not have been) came when I heard his so called girlfriend and most precious little sister's plan for after the final battle had been won. I guess the reason they were known as Hogwarts biggest sluts was _because of_ their so called plan.

Apparently, they decided long ago that they needed plenty of "practice" (coughwhoreingcough) in pleasing a man so that when they both became my wives in the first tri-bond ceremony in 5 decades. They would know what's best for their savior husband if they had practice. _Yeah Right!_ I'd probably willingly just go to Azkaban to see the almighty dark (hmph he's not even a tenth of a shadow) death eater's face when he finds out the truth about his favorite girls. The Weasel might just combust there and then instead of waiting for the dementor's kiss. That would be rather funny. I would definitely have to save that moment of truth. Ooooh, better yet the moment that the Ginger Beaver and the Weaslette discovers that not only am I 100% gay but I have been in love with Draco since the whole duel club fiasco.

Yeah, that'll definitely be a moment to bottle up and watch over and over again. Oh, I'll tell them all at the same time, I mean why waste good vial space on them, no matter how hilarious the moment will be, when having all three together would save space and make an even more impacting time of it. Ahhh, pensieves, such wonder devices,really, and no cameras needed either. Magic really does make things simplier.

Speaking of Malfoys or rather thinking of them and the chaos they will create even indirectly, brings me to recalling the shocking truth I discovered about them and the other Slytherins. Turns out that Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are in fact lovers. Lucius never truly was on the dark side. He did not even want to be a death eater. Not now and more importantly definitely not then, but he was forced to by his wife and by his very own father. Abraxas Malfoy though carefree in his youth, was a cruel man and forced the marriage to Narcissa Black to ensure Lucius addition to the Dark Lord's side.

Apparently Abraxas never even considered the thought that his so called lord would or ever could be capable of being defeated. Stupidity is what I call it. One must never think any being is almighty or invincible. It will only come back and haunt in the future whether near or far.

Oh well! The funny thing is I absolutely am positive on who the first bonded trio will be in five decades and I'm still laughing about it(well on the inside at least). You could very well be killed laughing at these men, well at the very least two of them for sure,anyway.

Thanks to all the confusion of the final battle everything kept happening at an extremely rapid pace until it all slowed down to a stand still when I finally notice a surprising figure jumping back from behind death's veil. Literally.

This what finally gave me the chance and motive to finally end Voldemort. By his own sexiness he would say till blue in the face. I honestly believe it was due to VoldyMoldyWoldy's curiosity. Unfortunately for him, his curiosity was way above that of a normal cat that it became one of his few true weaknesses. I mean hasn't he ever heard the saying about curiosity killing the cat?

It seems my godfather coming from beyond the grave shocked even Lord snakey face himself who thought he could use the information on how he came back to somehow conquer death. He assumed he could accomplish such by eye raping Siri. I was thinking an absolutely bloody hell not. So while Lord Noseless was eyeing my still very shockingly alive godfather, a truly dangerous swirl of magic became a tornado of pure raw magic encircling me at its very center. The hatred and anger I felt at the sheer aggroance that his Lord Pervertness, who was still currently looking at my second dad that way, was way worth soooo much beyond a simple AK death I was thinking of ending the war.

Damn it, he is _my_ guardian and I do not have to share him until I approve of who I am sharing him with. Oh HELL NO! Is that a glint of lust hidden in that wink? Since when does Riddles4brains even winks or even became interested in sex? He is totally not flirting with my SIRI, NOOO WAY! HE WILL DIE!

Sirius will be loved and treasured above everything or anything just because I said so.(Yeah I have a major complex.) After everything that has happened to my Siri he totally deserves it like no one else. He will be happy. My godfather. My Pack. He Will Be HAPPY!

Somehow my magic seemed to condense and the Dark Lord of prime stupid followers was suddenly no more. Very painfully by the sound of the screams still ringing in my ears and by the sight alone. Really.

Honestly my anger completely ruined all of my fun. It was a totally anti-climatic ending. Nothing happened at all like my other encounters with the snake mutant. An insult to all mutants so I apologize to the x-men and all the others.(BTW I don't own the x-men or any mutant related themes either)Where was all the fun bragging(voldy) and disrespectful back-talking(me). This was oh so very boring. Stupid reptile.

Anyway, when Lord Voldy-No-Nosey died fate accidently(is any of it an accident with me and fate anymore) showed me who or rather whom were the perfect matches for my godfather. Though it came as a shock it honestly shouldn't have. Pulling pig-tails after all is quite common in boys. Especially in the oh so immature ones and can you really get more immature than Sirius. DunDunDun contradiction anyone.

Hmmm, anyway, since I couldn't have any fun with my now no more arch nemesis/super duper evil villain I'll just have to find some fun with this, my new pack mates. I mean they don't know that they became the two most respected men in my life or that I have already thought of them, though odd as it may be, as pack. Hehehe, mischief needs to be made. Ha, I can't wait.

So why not start at the present moment? Honestly am I totally insane? Can you even ask yourself that sanely? Oh well life is no fun with only the sane and ordinary. Just as I finished thinking that the very three though very confused, very horny, and very 96% naked men were suddenly in front of me. Wow, talk about embarrassing, for them and possibly me too, nah they are hot so why not look. I'd probably be worried of some such similar revenge but hey they don't have the necessary magic for accio-ing people.

I love being powerful and it didn't help that when Voldy Ak'd me earlier he did not remove the horcrux in me. He removed the taint of dark magic that bound my core so much that when I came back to being undead my power was tripled. With the final death of his majestic snakieness and the unremoved horcrux(the one in me was actually the pure portion of his soul, who knew) his power transferred to me. The mix reacted and my pure stubborn pride purified the magic and his magic just doubled my already high magic center.

Oh, silly me. I forgot about my fun. Silly silly Harry. I looked down again. I don't think they noticed they left the castle very much or honestly I don't think they care. Hmmm, no that won't due. My pack can't ignore their alpha cub. No, no, hehe I am so evil. MUHAWHAW!

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

The poor portrait of Walburga Black was so shocked at the display that she forgot about everything she normally rants about(coughbloodtraitorscough). She doesn't even seem to be breathing though how portraits can even breath I'm not sure. Can she even die from lack of oxygen? I probably should research that. Who knows that could come in handy, though better not risk it with Lady Black she can and will be used in future mischief. So I oblivated her , a total act of mercy on my part, and sent her back to her wall. Right, now what? Oh now that I have their attention, excuse me...is it right to excuse yourself from your own thoughts...hm...I'll have to research that too. Now back to my fun.

It seems like finally the dunderheads took notice of me. I look at all three with a very scary strict face that could of done McGonagall and Molly Weasley proud. I stared at each pair of their eyes. I can pretty much feel the body heat they are letting off. It is way above normal levels due to their embarrassment and I can also hear it, what with all the small fidgeting.

My diabolical laughter is at such a supreme level I cannot even imagine how it is not blowing up deep inside my head. I take pity on them and decide to dress them in descent robes. Now comfortably clothed they stand together wondering what to do from here. Funny that they can't seem to look at me, considering who they are. Oh well.

Unsurprisingly Snape is the first to regain composure and is about to go on the defensive which in Snape world is to put the rightfully deserved blame, in this case (not that he knows I did it purposely) on one Mr. Harry Potter aka me. Yet I do not even give him the chance to go on another Harry Potter is a menace rant. Just before he opens his mouth I put my very own masterpiece, the hurt kitten face with tears, big eyes, and the perfect pout, to work. Let the fun begin.

" S-Sir-Siri, h-how could y-y-you? I-I b-br-brought all you three here because I wanted the three most awesomest men I know to see if you would be my new d-d-daddies but y-y-you don't w-w-want meeeeeeee! So you were just gonna make a new baby. WAAAAAAAAAAAh! Don't you love me anymore, Siri? Am I not good enough for a Malfoy or for a Snape/Prince?"

Ha ha ha, perfectly priceless and cruel, but that's where the fun is. They each take turns telling me of course they would be honored and happy to be my new daddies and that they loved me and no they did not want a new baby now or anytime soon. After a while I pretended to be perfectly content and happy once more keeping the smirk threatening to reveal itself down and sent them back to their rooms happily telling them that I was glad they love me enough to be my new pack even if they didn't really have a choice on the matter. I told them that though they did make me feel better they each still sported a hard on and it was way too uncomfortable for me to talk to them any longer, so I sent them to Snape's quarters with complete full body flushes.

Ah, a new life finally awaits. VoldySnakey Lord is dead. Manipulative Dumbledork is also dead. I'm powerful and hold the three deathly hallows of legend. Thus making me the Master of Death. Really what more can make my life better.

Oh I know! It was suppose to be a rhetorical question but oh well I already doubt the sanity of my mentality. Though it's not just one but two things that can make my life a lot more awesome. First, I would love to go somewhere where people can be subtle and not mob me in groups or better yet where they don't always recognize me instantly so I finally be able to breath while living my life free of threat and/or dangerous murderer threats, ex-death eaters notwithstanding. Most importantly though I want to go out with Draco. Oohh, the fun we would get into. The mischief, the pranks, the pleasure ooohhh. MMMM! Lost in the fantasy what my dragon and I can do together I didn't see the hole till I felt my stomach drop.

A/N: Reviews are welcomed. You can be brutally honest however it has to have a point. Flames are just complaints without input on how to make it better.

I'm still in the beginning but this will be a Harry in the Marauders time as I think they are too little of them while still holding onto the drarry pairing.

With that in mind if you have anything you want to see in the story while keeping the above and Harry personality intact I will try my best to add it in.


	2. Enter the three

**Chapter 2: Enter the three**

CRASSH!

"Ow, bloody hell Snape definitely knew what he was talking about when he said only dunderheads can't think and walk without falling or crashing into something. Oh well, I did both so does that make him wrong or right, hmm, oh what do I care he probably would be right if he was talking about a _normal_ dunderhead. He really likes that stupid word, but he is wrong when it comes to me cuz I am special. Everyone knows I am anything but normal so I win. Win what? And why am I talking to myself when I can't see where I even am? Though it would help if I opened my eyes.

Please. Please. Please. Please, NO more fan girls and/or boys ever again. Merlin Almighty Please No More! I'm still way too scared after what happened when I fell through one of the many empty very random classrooms to find both group types of fans surrounding me."

SHIVER. SHUDDER. REPEAT.

" Hmmm, I'm still talking to myself, aren't I? Do I really want to open my eyes to see where I am or am I content to just lay here where my back will no doubt be in pain come morning? Bloody hell, where is that blasted old coot with a lemon drop when I need him. By merlin when it is actually needed he is not here with the damnable twinkle and bag of the sweets or is it sours? Hmmm, another random research topic. So weird and I still have not even opened my eyes yet. C'mon you're not the boy of too many hyphens for just nothing... here goes...I'm gonna do it...Now!"

"JUST DO IT!" That bark came out of nowhere.

" Shut up PADFOOT or I'm telling Lucy and Sev who you crushed on when you were in the sixth year and what happened after." Yeah Siri might have been a Gryffindor but that just makes blackmail material so much easier to obtain. You'd think he'd know better what with him being the Black heir and all.

Finally getting up and scowling at his dogfather he realizes just where he is. Or rather he questions just how he got to not this place but this time. Can I use this weird accident for future pranks and/or blackmail material? Looking around he notices the staff table is full and a certain twinkle is searching through his robes for something. The staff is more or less the same aside the potions/defense/COMC teachers.

Let's see Slughorn seems to be teaching potions and is still Slytherin Head. Definitely hope to stay under the radar with him here. No need to be initiated into the Slug Club again. Yeah, his obsession with Riddle was way too suspicious if you ask me. Defense class seems to be a rather elegant looking witch or rather vampire by the dark energy mixed in with her magic. Hmm, does Riddle's dark energy even affect vampires or is it even worse/better for them? Ah and it seems Professor Grubby-Plank still has Care of Magical Creatures though it seems the good Professor still owns both arms. Wonder when she loses the other one.

Anyway, tuning into the hall once more or rather the silence of the great hall in its entirety, the spluttering Padfoot, the cold glares of the aforementioned Slytherin and Slytherin Prince.

"Is it weird if I think Lucius' glare is cute while Snape's looks very adorable with his glare in a Chibi way?"

Now you can just hear the imaginary crickets in the background until BAAAM. WHOOSH. THUD. WHOOSH. THUD.

"Aaaawwwwww, how come I was the only one to crash into the floor like the pup does with floo travel even though I'm a pureblood with the same training as you?" Ah, that is the voice of a much older and mature (at least physically) Sirius Black.

"Up mutt before the floor decides to claim you. Plus we are here to bring back the dunderhead before my godson finally breaks through the enchantments on this particular potion." Ahhh, now that older Snape is here young Snape looks even more Chibi and adorable while his glare seems more of a pout in comparison.

"Severus. Sirius." The cultured tones of Lucius bring the other two to attention and as with Snape young Lucius can't hold a candle to his counterparts intimidation techniques. Funny how the seemingly arrogant Lucius Malfoy is the one who is able to keep those to in a functioning relationship without the use of murder to each other or him to them.

With the tension of those two out of the way for the time being they finally notice that not only are they in the past but that I am still unable to breathe do to the heavy dog animagus who landed right on top of me and not the floor. Now who is a dunderhead Snape? The fact that Snape, Malfoy, and Sirius were staring at them or rather their older counterparts seems to be more important than my air supply. Siri finally decides to get up after the brief stare match. With a rush of air I was finally able to get up.

As elders continued staring at their younger parts I was regulating my breath back to normal. Once regulated I called their names, once, twice, thrice. However with the continuation of ignorance to their alpha cub a very large tick mark had appeared on my forehead. Ooh, revenge. Hehehe, let the fun begin.

Casting a disillusion charm on myself that only the teachers saw through, as I saw no need to make them feel as I am a threat, I turned Lucius wizarding robes into a very sexy pimp suit to match the his freakin pimp cane he always has. Pureblood tradition my arse. Snape robes were tightened and fitted to actually show his lithe body and I broke the charm from his hair to allow the beautiful locks to display themselves while breaking the glamour on his skin and teeth. I can already see the fan clubs forming right here and the hearts forming in all the girls and some boys as well. Hehe, payback is a bitch I know he put that trap to **the classroom**.

Shudder. Sirius I left alone cuz he was doing his own damage by just standing there and drooling on his m-wait a minute are those rings. They got bonded without me.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU REALLY DIDN'T WANT ME THERE SO YOU GOT BONDED WITHOUT ME!" That broke them from themselves. Yeah, that still sounds weird.

When they turned around instead of a sad child what they saw made them want to run and hide despite the fact that they knew they had not bonded yet. They only got themselves promise rings seeing as many had continued to hit on them. The rings were needed for the more determined ones. They only had to show the rings and they backed off.

However, too scared to do more than stare they were once again ignoring their alpha cub. Thus making it so much more worse. Seeing the dark aura surrounding the boy with too many hyphens the three of them decided to use their Slytherin self preservation skills,yes, Sirius included, as they really did not want to be punished by their alpha cub.

Disclaimer : Don't own anything of J.k. Rowlings awesome Harry Potter Series/Characters or it would be filled with insanity for more fun.


	3. WTF!

**Chapter three: WTF?!**

They ran and ran and you would think that the three of them escaped already since they actually went to school at the current time they're in but nooooo! It doesn't help that their alpha cub was not only prone to constant midnight wanderings due to his insomnia but he is also was the legacy of the true Marauders aka Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony. Thus as the legacy of the True Marauders they knew if they were caught All Hell would descend unto their sorry arses and there was nothing they could do to change it. After all they did what they should know above all never to do, ignore their alpha cub. Heaven and Hell have mercy on them for Alpha Cub Harry James Potter-Black will not.

So they ran and ran. Running until finally they couldn't from a serious case of lack of breath. Honestly with the war you would think they would be more in shape but no not even Snape was in actual physical shape which is just sad. He was a spy for Merlin's sake. Stupid pureblood supremacy theories. Snape is a half-blood for Salazar's sake! Stupid Wizards.

So,yes, due to their own stupidity as a race and as individuals these three members of my pack are to be punished as such their alpha cub decreed. MUWhahahahahahaha! To DOOM. To CHAOS. Muwhahahahahahaha run scared for now you shall learn what I can really do.

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter all belongs to JK Rowling


	4. The plan and the loverboy

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4- the plan and the loverboy**

"Heh heh heh, run little snakes run. I'm gonna catch you and eat you all up heh heh."

OK, note to self, taunting childish voice is really creepy. So much so that I even made myself jump. Kool, so use it only in emergencies. Yup, makes perfect sense. I nod to myself while thinking this.

Hmm, well I think I'll spare my beautiful dragon this horror unless it is really important, heh heh. Ok, I am going off topic again. I really need to make sure wizards are not capable of ADHD, though that may explain some aspects of the old coot, you know what, the only thing that can explain that thing of a headmaster is well, hmm, I don't really know. Do you think dumble-head is a mutation of something. OOOh, new project but maybe I should start it after the one of the Mrs. Black portrait.

"Maybe, though, who really cares about the yellow/black bug."

The main question going through the young alpha was how he was going to punish his rude little snakes. Was he going to punish them on his own or was he going to spread the tort - um - the fun around. Though who to have help... I got it, Weasley twins x2!

After all since my lovely godfathers arrived here and seemed to know on how to get back I can bring the Weasley twins and the host club here for this lovely revenge session. Ahhhh, the power of money and the privileges it can buy.

OOOh, Mooney definitely needs to be involved in this so that means the alpha and beta of the Solar Eclipse pack are coming to Hogwarts. Maybe I should tell Younger Mooney that my uncles are coming? Hmmm, nope that will ruin the possibility of chaotic fun. Now, how to get that information out of them without the knowledge on the purpose without us having to back before this vacation is over.

As it is luck seems to be on his side once again cause just as he thought of that problem the solution literally crashed itself onto the great hall solid floor. The poor castle was being abused by falling wizards. I do not know if this makes Lady Hogwarts feel any better, but at least the wizard falling are hot wizards...well stranger things have happened.

Back in the great hall

"AHHh! Bloody hell! Why must everything always be so difficult with bloody Harry James fuckin bloody Potter?!"

Yeah, that was definitely not a whine (so is one) for every wizard, witch, or magical being knows that Malfoys do not whine or yell.

A/N: The author here would like to state here that Malfoys tend to be in constant denial though now would also like to state that like J.K. Rowling's harry potter series is not own by her neither is Ouran High School Host Club. Heads up, I do not know Japanese so any words in the future of this fanfic will be researched online or remembered from many hours of anime watching.


	5. Daddy dearest near death

**Chapter 5: Daddy dearest near death**

...Total eerie silence...

"What?"

As the youngest Malfoy finally seemed to notice the complete silence suddenly infused around him he quickly looks around to see what the bloody world is going on. When he notices his godfather, father, and his soon to be stepfather he couldn't help the loud non-Malfoyish laughter that just came bursting through his body.

Once that very non-happening occurred he finally noticed James Charlus Potter aka Harry's father looking very close to near death. Could it have been something I said? Daddy Potter seemed to prove this thought correct when he shot himself to Draco's side when he finally seemed to conquer his near fatal episode. As he came closer Daddy Potter suddenly tripped...and Harry walked in on the landing, the impact of lips.

An impressive magical pressure that brought even Dumbledore to his knees so as you can imagine everybody else except a certain dragon, a grim, a chibi Severus, a chibi Lucius, and a chibi wolf were being buried into Lady Hogwarts ground and surprisingly daddy dearest was just able to keep his footing enough to look at his supposed 'son' and then he barely managed to escape with chibi Padfoot and chibi Moony. To no ones shock Pettigrew was about 5ft under but at least here, in the past, it was better than 6ft under.

With daddy Potter gone Harry's magic had no visible (Pettigrew 5ft under) outlet to lash out on and it was about to implode and all the Slytherins and the rest of purebloods in the other houses knew what was about to happen. Everybody wanted to run for miles away but couldn't because his magic still held them unconsciously in place. Taking a shot to finally confess his feelings for the younger Potter Draco rushes to Harry and gives him the kiss of the lifetime. Harry's magic changes course and instead of trying to kill the occupants of the great hall (much to everyone's relief) it took to creating a spiral of pure magic.

To everyone's shock a Potter and a Malfoy are bound together in the most purist of bonds, the true soul mate bound. A certain chibi Malfoy and chibi Snape just fainted while a certain rat ran out to inform daddy Potter, chibi Padfoot, and chibi Mooney. Once told the other three marauders promptly fainted.

A/N: Anyone else laughing right now cause I am. Just picture a young Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin being told by a small round Pettigrew and then promptly doing an anime face plant with legs in the air and everything.


	6. The rest of the crew arrives

**Chapter 6: The rest of the crew arrives**

Back in the great hall everyone was finally released from the pressure of Harry's anger and the warmth of the soul mate bonding. Once Draco and Harry finally sprung apart with the most Kawaii blushes on their cheeks, which had all the girls and even some of the guys (who will no doubt deny it for the rest of their lives), lose some blood and practically swoon right their on the spot because of the epic cuteness just radiating off of them.

After their shock ran out of their system Harry's expression changed into one of the mischief. Draco copied it when Harry related the plan. The both of them and the Host Club were finally about to get revenge on the their godfathers/father. Hogwarts was going to be the stage of one of the best displays of revenge in this century.

Draco went back to the AU future to get the others while Harry set the stage. Everybody needed a grand view to enjoy this rare event. As this is a once in a lifetime display of prank godhood happening in ordinary mortal life. Hehehe, life is fun when revenge is involved. Obviously, the great hall is a prime place for such a spectacular display of cunning.

Now what to do, what to do? Well, for the whole plan I will need the others-boom whoosh ow! Ah, perfect timing.

" Perfect timing as always Kyoya-san." My Japanese is surprisingly accent free.

" Ah, Potteru-san I see you followed my advice and practiced your Japanese seriously. Though I told you to call me Kyoya-_kun_ not 'san'." The purr at the end attacked Draco's sense of jealousy relentlessly.

" Kyoya-san, let me introduce to you and the rest of the host club my bonded Draco Lucion Malfoy." Yeah, he totally ignored the dark prince.

At that part Hikaru and Karou burst out laughing. Tamaki, who unsurprisingly was sitting in a corner sulking due to Haruhi landing on Karou rather than on him, lightened up and made the goofiest face ever. Haruhi herself gave a sweet smile and said "Finally. Congratulations."

Kyoya just rose an eyebrow and gave his patented demon king smirk. It was safe to say his time in Japan totally did not have any draco free thinking.

With that but of introductions over with the real planning for the moment of godhood pranking on earth began. Some unexpected people showed up. The twins arrived to see Kyoya's demon smirk and cower at another Snape-like evil residing somewhere else in their own realm, but with Feorge and Gred arriving the Prewitt twins deciding to join in the fun. It was way better use of their time than picking up Molly, their younger sister, for an appointment with the healer plus their mother was coming anyway to talk to the headmaster. Yeah, Siri, Lucius, and Sev are so screwed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.


End file.
